


Чей-то ребенок

by medichka_shani



Series: Рабонский цикл [5]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Mini, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миата, девочка-пиздец (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чей-то ребенок

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения стандартные: одно матерное слово и семейные ценности.

Миата лежит в темноте, вцепившись в край одеяла, и слушает.  
В углу, под потолком, жужжит. За стенкой скребется. Снаружи царапает по подоконнику, будто что-то пытается попасть в дом. Миата тянет носом воздух и фыркает: никем чужим возле дома не пахнет. Это ветки, думает Миата, представляя себе пышные кусты в палисаднике, ветки, ветер. Будет... - она морщится, подбирая слово, - будет гроза.  
Миата чувствует, как гроза подступает - окно раскрыто настежь, но в доме душно, и темнота сгущается вместе с воздухом, становится липкой, черной и приторной, как... как...  
Ва-рень-е, говорит про себя Миата и кривит губы. Она терпеть не может любое варенье.  
Миате часто не хватает слов, чтобы выразить свои мысли. К счастью, у нее есть звуки, запахи, вкус и другие чувства.  
Со второй половины комнаты, спрятанной от Миаты за занавеской, доносятся шорохи, шепот и приглушенные смешки. В другой раз Миату это непременно бы рассердило, но сейчас ей не до того.  
Город, утонувший в темноте, тоже притих - Миата может уловить только тонкое дребезжание (ведро, катится, упало), нестройное пение (кабак) и ржание лошадей в чужой конюшне - боятся грозы. И еще детский плач - где-то плачет ребенок.  
Миата сует в рот палец и принимается его сосать. Палец не успокаивает. Миата дрыгает ногами и сбивает одеяло в комок.   
Ребенок не умолкает. Миата слышит его каждую ночь с тех пор, как ее поселили в этом доме.  
Она напрягает слух, чтобы не пропустить, если плач сменится женским голосом, поющим колыбельную, но ребенок все плачет, а колыбельной нет, и Миата волнуется все сильнее. К горлу подступает страх, душный, как гроза, тяжелый, как широкие ладони, сжимающиеся на шее.  
Миата трет горло, морщится, царапает кожу ногтями - ощущение давящего кольца не проходит. Миата слушает, но чужой ребенок все плачет и плачет, и она больше не может терпеть, ей становится плохо, так плохо...  
\- Мама! - Миата садится на кровати и смотрит в сторону занавески. За занавеской больше не шуршат. - Ма-ма-аа!  
Мама не отвечает, и Миата решительно спускает ноги на холодный пол, шагает вперед и рывком отдергивает покрывало.  
Маминой головы на подушке не видно, только одеяло странно горбится и шевелится, как живое. Миата толкает его кулаком.  
\- Мама, ты здесь?  
Мамина растрепанная голова выныривает из-под одеяла - совсем не с той стороны, с которой ожидает Миата. Глаза блестят, как круглые серебрянные монетки.  
\- Миата, иди спать, пожалуйста. Иди в постель, я очень тебя прошу!  
\- Мама, вылезай, - Миата тянет за край одеяла. - Он плачет, плачет!  
\- Опять?  
Миата кивает и ежится.  
Мамина голова скрывается под одеялом, зато с другой стороны из-под него выкатывается Сид. Злой, определяет Миата.  
\- Ты куда? - Мама садится на кровати, поправляя ночную рубашку.  
Сид сопит, молча натягивая подобранные на полу штаны.  
\- Подожди, я ее сейчас уложу...  
\- Мама!  
\- Уложи сначала, - огрызается Сид и выходит. Миата слышит, как он гремит на кухне ковшом, шумно пьет.  
Миата и Мама смотрят друг на друга.  
\- Ну почему нельзя жить по-человечески, - шепчет Мама, но Миата качает головой.  
\- Он плачет, - упрямо говорит она.  
Мама обнимает ее за голову, раскачивает из стороны в сторону.  
\- Тебе это кажется, - шепчет она, - Здесь никого нет. На две улицы отсюда - одни развалины. Кроме нас, здесь никто не живет. Ты же знаешь...  
\- Нет, нет, нет, нет! - говорит Миата, начиная злиться.   
Еще ей кажется, что она сейчас расплачется.  
Мама ерошит свои короткие волосы.  
\- Ну подожди, - сдается она и босиком шлепает на кухню.

Миата слушает, прижавшись щекой к косяку.  
\- ... нее слух!  
\- ... не верю. Она нарочно, чтобы не дать нам...  
\- ... если там и вправду... если кого-то завалило, и он...  
\- ... месяца сидит и плачет?! Там никого нет, понимаешь, если только бродяги...  
\- ... вдруг у них есть ребенок и они его бьют?   
\- Выменяем его на нашего?..  
\- Дурак!  
Они шепчется совсем уже неразборчиво, потом слышен чмок, а потом Сид выходит довольный и надевает безрукавку.  
\- Собирайся, - говорит он Миате. - Глянем на то, что там плачет.

Ливень обрушивается на них в трех шагах от калитки, и остаток пути они бегут в темноте, изредка освещаемой вспышками молний. Сид ругается. Мама смеется.   
\- Дождь, - шепчет Миата, запрокидывая лицо вверх. - Гром. Дом.

Дом стоит на перекрестке двух улиц, большой и темный, зияя провалами окон и голым дверным проемом, щерится осколками кирпичей и обломками досок. Миата отодвигает прилипшую к лицу прядь, сопит носом - и шагает в проход.  
\- Осторожно, - Сид хватает ее за плечо. - Смотри, куда идешь, а то поймаешь кирпич на башку...  
Миата сбрасывает его руку.  
Темно, темнее, чем на улице, но не так, как у них дома. Пахнет пылью, мышами, мышиным дерьмом, сыростью. Пусто, отмечает Миата, грязно.  
\- Неуютно, - говорит позади нее Мама, балансируя на куче мусора. - Похоже на место, где я проходила итоговое испытание... У Миаты, наверно, тоже так было. Ну что, Миата? Ты кого-нибудь чувствуешь?

Миата мотает головой. Голоса Мамы и Сида мешают.  
Она не понимает: люди ушли, когда в дом ворвались (йома), и ими уже пахнет слабо, но ребенок плачет, громко, совсем рядом, будто над ухом...  
Миата топает ногой.

\- ...и что было на испытании?  
\- Йома. Он убил всю группу и час бегал за мной по руинам, а потом устал и сел... На большой гвоздь.  
\- Ы-ы-ы-ы!  
\- Ну да. И пока он выковыривал из себя гвоздь и жутко ругался, я подкралась к нему и вонзила меч.   
\- И?  
\- И меч застрял. Ни туда, ни сюда... Не садись там!  
\- Почему?!  
\- Гвоздь.  
\- Гы-гы-гы... Эй, ты куда?!  
Миата срывается с места.  
В этой комнате все точно так же - пусто и грязно.  
Она раскидывает кирпичи, растаскивает доски, обдирая руки, пока не освобождает дверцу в полу. Ручки нет, и Миата просовывает под крышку свой меч, используя его как рычаг.  
\- Ой, - говорит Мама у нее за спиной. - Неужели там правда...  
Они с Сидом бросаются помогать, но Миата уже распахивает крышку - и прыгает вниз, в душную темноту. И, уже приземлившись, видит, как в люк, увлекая за собой тучи пыли, прыгает Мама.  
\- Вы дуры, да?! - орет Сид сверху. - А если там вилы?! Под люком?  
\- Нет тут вил, - отвечает ему Мама, осматриваясь, и чихает. - Ни вил, ничего такого. Какие-то ящики, картошка в мешке... Жалко, заплесневела... О, грибы! А это что? Какая-то цепь... Миата!

Миата ее не слышит. Ребенок плачет так громко, что она падает на пол и зажимает ладонями уши.  
... был курятник.  
Куры, похожие на грязные белые комки пуха. Перья, прилипшие к доскам и к ногам, серые кляксы помета, запах мокрой птицы, поводок, прибитый к стене, и миска.   
Куры опять загнали миску в дальний угол.  
Миата тянется к миске, но поводок раз за разом отбрасывает ее назад.   
Когда за дверью раздаются шаги, Миата скрючивается в своем углу, втягивает голову и ждет.  
Она каждый раз ждет, что порог переступят Мамины ботинки, но Мама осталась лежать там, в доме, измазанная чем-то фиолетовым - похожим на варенье, - и Папа тоже, а Миату посадили в курятник, и теперь к ней приходит только Сосед.  
Ва-рень-е.  
Сосед и его сапоги.  
Куриные перья.  
Петля.

Миата кричит.  
Миата встает, вытягивает клеймор из петли и рубит железную цепь до остервенения, отшвыривая спрыгнувшего вниз Сида и Маму - новую Маму - раз за разом, пока руку не сводит судорога, и тогда она роняет меч и заливается слезами.  
Кларисса несет ее на руках до самого дома. Ливень сменяется ровным, скучным дождем.  
Сзади по лужам молча шлепает Сид.  
Мамина подушка пахнет Сидом и чем-то душистым, вкусным.  
\- Утром мы выдернем эту цепь из стены и отдадим кузнецу, - шепчет Мама. - Он расплавит ее и сделает подковы для какой-нибудь лошади. И ты больше не будешь плакать...  
\- Херней не страдайте обе, - морщится Сид. Они с Мамой сидят над Миатой, и их склоненные головы касаются друг друга. Миату это сейчас даже не злит. - Утром я узнаю, кто жил в этом доме до Нашествия. Может быть, они еще в городе. И если у них есть ребенок... И если на нем есть синяки...  
\- Ты думаешь?..  
\- Я рассмотрел эту цепь и кольцо на ней. Мне сразу не понравилось. Слишком широкое, понимаешь, для любой руки или ноги. А вот для шеи, для детской шеи - как раз.  
\- Ты ничего никому не докажешь. Нельзя же сказать "У нас в вашем подвале девочка плачет".  
\- Когда это страже надо было что-то доказывать, чтобы вломить кому-то?!   
Кларисса шикает и косится на Миату.   
Миата притворяется, что спит.  
\- Ты злишься, да?  
\- Я не знаю, что я чувствую, - неохотно говорит Сид. - Вот так охраняешь-охраняешь родной город, а потом всплывает всякое дерьмо, и... Ай. С Миатой-то что будем делать?   
\- Я не знаю, - шепчет Кларисса. - Я не понимаю, что там случилось, в этом подвале. Я не знаю, что происходит с Миатой. Я вообще о ней ничего не знаю, если подумать. Мне просто ее очень жалко. Она хорошая.  
\- Конечно, хорошая... Когда спит, - смеется Сид, и из-под неплотно прикрытых ресниц Миата видит, как Мама пихает его в плечо и тут же прижимается к нему лбом.  
Миата вздыхает, теребит край одеяла и слушает, как муха жужжит под потолком.


End file.
